The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor lighting device and a semiconductor lighting apparatus having the same.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) having advantages such as long lifespans, low power consumption, fast response speeds, environmental friendliness, and the like, as compared to related art light sources. LEDs have been considered as next-generation light sources. LEDs may be used as light sources in various products such as lighting devices and the backlights of display devices.
Among LEDs, a flipchip type LED may use an alloy containing a relatively high-priced metal as a bonding metal, such as AuSn, or the like. The high-priced metal may increase costs. Also, since the metal may be melted at a high temperature, a relatively high-priced package formed of a material that has a coefficient of thermal expansion appropriate for high temperature bonding conditions and which is not deformed at high temperatures may be needed, which can reduce utilization coverage.
Also, in the case of use of Sn solder, the solder may be spread.